There's A New Girl In Town
by ExtraordinarySoul
Summary: Jenny Farro isn't your average agent, and when she becomes Elle Greenway's replacement, the team soon finds this femme fatale is about more than the cases..and is determined to make Dr. Reid fall for her, whether he likes it or not.


Ok, so I'm kind of stuck on my other stories, and I got this idea while playing hooky at home today

Ok, so I'm kind of stuck on my other stories, and I got this idea while playing hooky at home today. I'm excited to see how you guys will react to Jenny…and as much as I love Prentiss, I had to kick her out for this story. Enjoy!

--

No one in the Behavioural Analysis Unit will ever forge the day Jenny Farro arrived.

Wearing slick tights, a barely-there plaid skirt, a stylish form-fitting collared tee and a short black tie, all the heads turned in the office as she came in. Her long red hair was put up in a messy bun and the stray hairs along her shoulders flowed lightly. She had bright blue eyes that sparkled, and her fair skin glowed in the light. All in all, Jenny looked like a supermodel fresh off the runway.

So what was she doing at the BAU?

Aaron Hotchner went over Miss Farro's file multiple times in his office, scratching his head in bewilderment. Of all the applicants, Jenny appeared the most eligible for the job Elle Greenway had left behind. In fact, she had all the qualifications, plus two PhD's and more. She was perfect for the job. But if that was so, why had she been transferred so many times?

The shocking answer would come all too soon.

Whispers flew throughout the building as Jenny walked gracefully to the elevator. People popped out of their cubicles to catch a glimpse of her. A few men offered to carry her box with files and belongings, but Jenny politely declined, stepping into the elevator with another young man. The others glared at him with jealousy, and he couldn't figure out why.

Balancing on her five-inch kitten heels, Jenny cast a side-glance at her elevator accomplice, Dr. Spencer Reid. She pursed her apple-red lips anxiously, "Which floor?"

"Number six," Reid replied casually, "Please."

"Hmm," Jenny raise her perfectly-groomed eyebrows, "Me too."

Reid stood there in silence as Jenny continued to look him up and down. A cute nerd, she thought. How refreshing. He was different from the usual studs and hard-nosed interrogators she'd worked with before. He seemed young, almost university-aged. And that hair! Well, she wasn't in Kansas anymore.

"I'm Jennifer Farro," Jenny said with her sexiest grin, "But you can call me Jenny."

Reid nodded, "Spencer Reid. Dr. Spencer Reid."

Hmm, no reaction. She'd have to try again.

"Nice to meet you," Jenny replied, looking down as the doors opened, "Oh, by the way, nice sack." Clicking her tongue, Jenny walked out. Ha, that had to have got him.

Reid couldn't tell if she was talking about his messenger bag…or something else.

--

"New recruit, new recruit!" Penelope Garcia shouted, running after agents Morgan and JJ, "Oh baby, it's like Christmas!"

Still stunned after the disturbing comment, Reid set his coffee down at his desk, "New recruit?"

"You know, Elle's replacement," JJ informed him, "She just walked in."

"And DAMN, is she something." Morgan added.

Garcia's cheeks visibly flushed.

"I've had lots of experience," Jenny told Hotchner, "Really. I know I belong in this unit." Or at least next to that adorable nerd from the elevator.

Aaron Hotchner didn't let his eyes wander when Jenny crossed her leg, exposing a thigh beneath the short skirt. This was work, and he only had eyes for Haley. Besides, was Hotch ever noticing anything about other women?

"Your file is very impressive, I'll give you that," Hotch reached across the table and shook her hand, "Welcome to the BAU, Miss Farro."

"You can call me Jenny," she replied in that sultry voice of hers, "And thanks."

"We'll be ready in five," Hotch told her, "I expect you there."

Jenny nodded, "Will do."

The stunned agents at their desks watched Jenny walk with wide eyes and watering mouths. Well, the males, anyway. The women were shocked. One even whispered, "How does she WALK in those?"

But amidst all the watchful eyes, Dr. Reid's was the only one not looking at her with longing. In fact, he wasn't interested at all. Jenny was shocked. This was strange.

As she reached her desk, Jenny made a mental note, "Ehm, no dating, no fraternizing."

She was determined to make him like her. She'd make him love her, too.

Since when did the rules stop Jenny Farro before?


End file.
